


Когда цветут сады Сейрейтей

by Nemhain



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Points of View, Romance, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Урахара Киске - большой ребенок. Порой он и не замечает, как становится наваждением для других. Но не воспользоваться этим, как с Куротсучи Маюри, он не может.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Текст написан на момент, когда в каноне существовало только полторы арки аниме и чуть больше манги.  
> 2) Значения:  
> Сакура - символ мимолетности жизни и постоянный образ женщины.  
> Хризантемы - последний цветок осени; символ императорской власти, силы и мощи, долголетия.  
> Мискант - злаковое растение, светет осенью; "завязать мискант" - связать себя новыми любовными узами.  
> Черемуха - символизирует приятное знакомство. Кроме того - нежность и любовь в отношениях.  
> Леспедеца - или хаги. Символ осени и благополучия. И в принципе красиво зрелище._)  
> Орхидея - символ влюбленности, утонченности и красоты.  
> Каштан - символ независимости.

**Пролог. Грунт.**  
 _Когда цветёт сакура, а на небо выползает полная пузатая луна, самое время накрыть стол для лунного кролика и послушать невидимых соловьев. Да-да, тех, что поют только в паре, а в одиночестве – умирают._  
Ловкие пальцы подносят раз за разом пиалу с саке к губам мужчины, и есть в этом движении какая-то таинственность изящного ритуала. Из-под шляпы изредка поблескивает загадочный взгляд, в глубине которого никогда не исчезает усмешка.  
Три пары глаз с недоумением следят за полуночным бдением беловолосого мужчины.  
Да, порой Урахара Кисуке путается в своих воспоминаниях. Слишком много саке делает из него сентиментального любителя историй. И если нет на горизонте «чрезвычайных ситуаций» или - что, в принципе, одно и то же - узких щелочек кошачьих глаз, некому сбить с его лица мечтательную улыбку, навеваемую эпизодами из прошлого.  
Пустеет вторая бутылка. Ветер поднимает с земли невесомые лепестки и кружит в бешеном танце. И под луной, на Грунте, начинают цвести Сады Сейрейтея.  
  
 **Пролог. Общество Душ. Несколько месяцев до зеро.**  
Мальчишка в потрепанном кимоно сидел на веранде покосившегося домика и, обрывая крылышки бабочкам, которые томились в стоявшей рядом корзине, размышлял. Обо всём подряд и ни о чем конкретно. Лицо его выражало крайнюю степень скуки и легкое раздражение. Несчастные страдалицы бились о стенки плетеной темницы так отчаянно, что она едва ли не раскачивалась от их стараний - но вряд ли это могло спасти их от юного натуралиста. Белобрысый мучитель безразлично крошил черные крылышки жестокими движениями пальцев. Эти насекомые были ему неинтересны: внутри давно обветшавшего жилища, на стенках, уже давно висят пришпиленные булавками бабочки всех видов, которые можно найти в Обществе Душ. К сожалению, не так уж их и много. Мальчишка долго был очарован странным преображением из отвратительного монстра в прекрасное существо с ажурными крыльями. Удивляли его и гусеницы: потрясающая отпугивающая мимикрия, в принципе, безобидного насекомого. Кроме своего отвратительного вида – а порой и толики яда - червяки-переростки ничем не могли защититься. Но для птиц хватало и этой нехитрой обманки. Они казались забавными и сложными, в итоге же оказались просто бессмысленными насекомыми.  
Он действительно расстроился, когда понял, что знает о них всё и уже давно не может найти ничего нового.  
Мальчишка уронил трупик очередной бабочки на землю, автоматически достал из-за пазухи яблоко и откусил, горестно вздохнув. Что-то должно измениться. Он принял решение. Потому что он не был простой душой. У него была сила.  
Но, пока цветёт сакура, ничего не изменить. Нужно ждать.


	2. Лекция ознакомительная. Зеро. Точка отсчета. Хризантемы.

Во дворе Академии непозволительно сильно пахнет сладковатой хвоей… Цветут хризантемы, привлекая внимание чертовски огромными бутонами, полными жизненной силы.  
Маюри чихнул.  
У него стойкая аллергия на всё это цветущее великолепие.

Куротсучи не любил делать что-то ради чего-то. Например, учиться в Академии - ради того, чтобы делать всё, что заблагорассудится, потом. Да не абы как учиться, а так, чтобы быть на хорошем счету, оказаться среди лучших выпускников и менее, чем за сотню лет, достичь высших постов Онмицукидо или Готей 13.  
Такова истина: ему нужна власть. Потому что тот, что имеет власть, может делать всё, что душе угодно.  
За этими мыслями Маюри не заметил, как отдавил кому-то ногу и перепутал аудитории.

Лекционный зал номер семь. Четвертый курс Академии. Курс прикладного использования артефактов.  
\- Меня зовут Урахара Кисуке, - блондин, стоявший на кафедре, ухмыльнулся и радостно помахал залу ручкой, здороваясь. По задним рядам прошёл шепоток. Лектор не обратил внимания, но шепоток, тем не менее, быстро затих. В конце концов, у каждого преподавателя свои причуды.   
– Читать я вам буду… - он заглянул в лист, лежавший на столе, - курс прикладного использования артефактов. Он рассчитан на пятнадцать лекций. Сдавать будете… я пока ещё не придумал, как.  
Мальчишка, удачно «приземлившийся» на второй ряд, внезапно заметил, что это вовсе не основы кидо, на которые он, вроде бы, спешил. А его ближайшие соседи обнаружили, что видят этого паренька впервые в жизни… Но пока что лектор был интересней. Он поднял со стола толстенный учебник по предмету - с подробными описаниями артефактов и методов их применения - потряс им и жеманно уронил на пол, точно девица перчатку. Зал прыснул со смеха, лектор тоже усмехнулся.  
\- Толстый учебник. И бессмысленный. Из того, что в нём перечислено, сейчас действуют и существуют всего-то артефактов тридцать, то есть страниц сто. Жить стало легче, не правда ли? – в воздухе повисла артистичная пауза, кто-то нерешительно хихикнул, кто-то настороженно промолчал: при таком раскладе на лекции придется ходить... А преподаватель продолжил: – Кому интересно, можно, конечно, прочитать всё, а потом блеснуть своими знаниями, но вряд ли большинству из вас это понадобится, - неожиданно цепкий взгляд лектора уже прошерстил первый ряд и принялся за второй. И практически сразу остановился на первокурснике с торчащей во все стороны белобрысой шевелюрой. В глубине глаз мелькнула усмешка: мол, всё-то я знаю.   
– Я, как один из офицеров двенадцатого отряда Готей 13, лучше посвящу вас в тайны наших новейших разработок. Вопросы есть?  
Поднятых рук не последовало. Ещё бы! Им предлагали практическую альтернативу заплесневелой теории. Мальчишка, перепутавший залы, оживился: кажется, он очень кстати заглянул на огонёк и основы кидо, в которых он и сам успел поднатореть, подождут.  
– Тогда у меня есть один! – Урахара-сенсей поднял вверх указательный палец, призывая слушать внимательней. – Вы верите в то, что я знаю о каждом из вас всё, вплоть до ваших хобби? Конечно, не верите, - он повел рукой перед собой жестом заправского фокусника. – Но вот Вы, девушка в третьем ряду. Не стоит так явно думать о том, как я целуюсь. Честное слово, Минари Айя, я не такой ловелас, как Вам кажется. Впрочем, такие юные особы как Вы, увлекающиеся стихами вместо получасовой тренировки ката и выжиганием по дереву лучами Пути Разрушения 23, весьма склонны к подобным иллюзиям. Кстати, последнее умение очень полезно. Нет, я серьезно, - обозначенная девушка зарделась и удивленно ахнула.  
Мальчишка-первокурсник скривился. Да на девушку достаточно посмотреть, чтобы с помощью пары логических умозаключений догадаться о её хобби, возрасте и мыслях, а имя, вообще-то, в списках написано! Шарлатанство какое-то.  
\- О, молодой человек, вижу, Вы мне не верите! – не замедлил заметить лектор. Тон его внезапно стал суровым и вовсе не шуточным. Мальчишка слегка напрягся. – Не стоит быть столь скептически настроенным. Особенно первокурснику, прогуливающему свою первую лекцию по кидо, - паренек едва ли не подскочил, как ужаленный. Откуда?.. Хотя, тоже дедукция. Вид у него точно не заправский студенческий, а рядом у первокурсников проходят только лекции по кидо. Спокойствие быстро вернулось. А Урахара-сенсей продолжил. – Но всё верно. Вы пытаетесь анализировать то, что я говорю, и без проблем находите логические объяснения моих утверждений. Вы обладаете мышлением ученого: всё ставить под сомнение и проверять на практике. Куротсучи Маюри, могу посоветовать Вам вот что: улыбайтесь чаще и прекратите отрывать адским бабочкам крылья на досуге. И тогда, быть может, Вы окажетесь в нашем отряде.  
Мальчишка ошарашено смотрел на улыбающегося уголками губ блондина.  
Но, раз его инкогнито раскрыто, надо возвращаться на свои лекции. Маюри поднялся. Кисуке покачал головой и махнул рукой: мол, ну что с Вами делать!   
– Можете остаться до конца этой лекции. Объяснительную я Вам напишу.  
Куротсучи постарался спокойно опуститься на скамью. Сзади слышались смешки, но он уже научился их замечать: над ним и на его-то курсе нередко посмеивались, что уж говорить о чужом.  
Урахара-сенсей начинал раздражать своими фривольными манерами, но, чего греха таить, то, что он рассказывал, и как он это делал, захватило внимание Маюри.  
Между тем, лектор достал из-за пазухи нечто, чертовски напоминающее маленькое женское овальное зеркало без ручки, и поднял его над головой, чтобы все сумели рассмотреть предмет.  
\- Знакомьтесь: Зеркало, - сзади послышался скептический смешок: название и впрямь в яблочко. Урахара-сенсей сделал вид, что не заметил, и самозабвенно продолжил, – Данный артефакт считывает поверхностные особенности объекта. О чем думает Минари-кун я, конечно, додумал сам, уж извините. Но ведь тот факт, что у вас в кармане есть такая штука, вовсе не отменяет простой наблюдательности, не так ли? Так вот, этот артефакт универсальным не является, действует только на шинигами. Принцип его действия построен на…

Лектор забавлялся с Зеркалом до конца пары. Впрочем, аудитория была довольна показательными занятиями и простыми дубовыми объяснениями. Особенно радостно было встречено предложение воспользоваться артефактом, заряженным на десятиразовое использование. Как только студенты узнали, что Урахара-сенсей охоч выпить и не только чаю, коллекционирует шляпы и является седьмым офицером двенадцатого отряда, уважение и признание были ему обеспечены.  
А Маюри чувствовал, что всех их виртуозно обманывают. Нет, конечно, артефакт был настоящим и нужным. Но явно простым, как табуретка. Мальчишка ничего не понял о принципе, на котором действие Зеркала основано, но судя по всего лишь двум переходам… К тому же, Урахара-сенсей совершенно не углублялся в этот вопрос, проникновенно сообщив, что такого на их зачете уж точно не будет. Большинство удовлетворилось этой ремаркой, меньшинство подошло после занятия и попросило объяснить цепь поподробней. Лектор радостно улыбнулся и сообщил, что вот таких-то любознательных и, несомненно, талантливых шинигами ждёт с распростертыми объятиями двенадцатый отряд: там-то им всё расскажут, покажут и позволят разработать дальнейшие модификации. Складывалось впечатление, что он и сам понятия не имеет о предмете.  
Но нет.  
Блондин не был компанейским идиотом, который лишь жаждет сойти за умного. В глубине зеленых глаз мелькали насмешка и знание… И чертовски хотелось принять этот слегка высокомерный вызов.


	3. Лекция первая. Год спустя. Гордость и предубеждение. Мискант.

\- Следующий!  
Маюри вышел на линию, сложил руки и в секунду, без лишних слов, построил Путь Разрушения 31 и направил его в цель. Ровно посредине мишени появилась огромная дыра. Инструктор недовольно покосился на мальчишку, лезущего вперед команды, но ничего не сказал: заклинание было безукоризненно собрано и направлено точно в яблочко. Белобрысый паренек флегматично окинул взглядом площадку и отошёл за ряды своих товарищей. Весь его вид демонстрировал, что ему чертовски скучно и всё это – пустая трата времени. Он был действительно способным во всём, что казалось кидо и наук, но не уделял достаточно внимания физической подготовке и спаррингам. Если у него будет провисать эта составляющая, то в Готей 13 ему не попасть. Впрочем, всё равно ассоциация кидошников встретит его с распростертыми объятиями…  
Раздался грохот: кто-то переборщил с рейацу, кто-то, наоборот, «не долил». Силы колыхались на тренировочной площадке, как море в непогоду, но волны были небольшими. Внезапно где-то вдалеке точно зародилось цунами - и молниеносно понеслось на них. Инструктора что-то заметили, ученики нет. За сгустком энергии гналась ещё пара примечательных рейацу: шинигами не рядового порядка. Один из сгустков мелькал неимоверно быстро и, тут же обогнав «цунами», остановился на дальнем конце площадки - на границе с лесом, где-то за деревьями. По-крайней мере, Маюри не видел никого.   
Но все это чувствовалось задним фоном: как только мальчишка ощутил возмущение рейацу, он возомнил, что оно должно быть поймано именно им. Он быстро сложил пальцы в сложную фигуру и зашептал формулу Пути Связывания 9: прочная клетка, воздвигаемая на пару секунд. Дойдя до середины формулы, он почувствовал, что не успевает. Волна пронеслась мимо.  
\- Оборвать! – голос был знакомый, но тон – резкий и холодный.  
Маюри, неожиданно для себя, сбился с формулы, и кокон его рейацу, наполняемый для заклинания, расплелся; сила, направленная прервавшим его шинигами, устремилась в сторону мишеней и снесла ряд тонких планшеток.  
На дальнем, не занятом учениками конце полигона взмыла вверх плотная стена силы. Маюри чувствовал, что изначально направлена она была в ширину, но натолкнулась на нерушимую стену, из-за чего была вынуждена взмыть вверх, изламывая траекторию. Наверху она внезапно замкнулась куполом и ударила в само существо, её излучавшее. Существо тоскливо взвыло. Мальчишка не мог рассмотреть в кружащемся песке ничего и досадовал. Но подходить ближе не решался, памятуя об отданном приказе и повелительном тоне: его просто не подпустят. Единственное, что он смог понять - то, что трое шинигами замыкали этот купол. Через несколько минут, не в силах пробить защиту и терпеть долее боль, причиняемую самому себе, существо сдалось. Секунда, вторая… Маюри, наконец, заметил, что все остальные тоже смотрят на представление, раскрыв рты. Двое шинигами и существо исчезли. Оставшийся повернулся на пятках и, широко улыбаясь, направился к изумленной таким шоу толпе.

Вдоль полигона тонкой полосой колосился мискант, едва слышно шелестя своими соцветиями. Скромное злаковое растение стелилось по ветру, покорно колыхалось волнами.  
Кисуке думал, что самое время связать пару снопов. Чтобы мальчишке более неповадно было.

Маюри отчего-то не сильно удивился, что одним из ловцов оказался Урахара-сенпай. Интересно, что это убежало из зверинцев двенадцатого отряда?  
\- Не переживайте, всё нормально! – Кисуке успокаивающе махал руками. – Просим прощения за то, что прервали ваше занятие. Продолжайте, пожалуйста.  
Он подошёл уже практически вплотную, когда со второкурсников и их инструкторов, наконец, спало оцепенение.  
\- В линию! – снова скомандовали преподаватели.  
Урахара задумчиво запустил руку в шевелюру, взъерошил волосы и стал пробираться сквозь толпу учеников, делая вид, что не замечает изумленно-восхищенных взглядов. Но перед Маюри он всё-таки остановился. Мальчишка попытался сделать вид, что не замечает шинигами. Выказывать их шапочное знакомство он вовсе не жаждал. Тень мужчины падала на него, и паренек показательно вышел из неё. Кисуке ухмыльнулся:  
\- Какие мы гордые. Но впечатляет.  
Маюри расслышал за спиной лишь три шага, а потом Урахара-сенсей точно растворился.  
Мальчишка, наконец, выдохнул. Похвала оказалась чертовски приятной, но не могла заглушить слепой ярости, возникшей, когда Кисуке сломал его Путь.  
У Куротсучи до сих пор не было друзей - ни среди однокашников, ни среди учителей или инструкторов, - но, кажется, появился враг. Пожалуй, блондин достоин этого звания, решил Маюри.

Конечно, пара фраз, кинутых Урахарой, не остались без внимания прочих второкурсников. Правда, мало кто решался поинтересоваться у мальчишки, кто это и откуда они знакомы. Хоть и исходили любопытством. Всё же, несколько смельчаков нашлось.  
\- Ты знаешь его? – восхищение перед ушедшим шинигами, зависть такому «знакомству» и легкий призрак страха перед мальчишкой, глядящим на всех свысока.  
\- Да, - Маюри не видел смысла врать.  
\- Откуда? – ещё более удивленное.  
\- Перепутал однажды аудитории, - он ответил очень холодно, напрочь отбивая желание расспрашивать дальше.  
«Вот, значит, как?.. – отчего-то стало неприятно внутри. Мальчишка мог разложить по полочкам все необходимые и допустимые чувства, которые в данной ситуации испытывал каждый из наблюдавших картину, но своих чувств понять не мог. Вдруг отчаянно захотелось, чтобы над ним перестали смеяться, перестали его бояться. Чтобы им вот так же, практически не за что, восхищались. Захотелось быть на месте этого открытого шалопая, который, оказывается, силен. Голодная зависть схватила за горло: – Значит так!»


	4. Лекция вторая. Два года спустя. Причина ревновать. Черемуха.

Маюри смотрел на свое отражение и с отвратительным упорством находил, что он похож на… на Урахару Кисуке? Что за бред. Нет уж, хватит ему одного белобрысого придурка, действующего на нервы.  
Видеть свое отражение в зеркале становилось невыносимо. Мысли, точно пущенные по кругу, возвращались и возвращались к офицеру двенадцатого отряда, к происшествию двухнедельной давности. Куротсучи казалось, что блондин постоянно смеется над ним: вон, снисходительно улыбается из зеркала, кичась своим призрачным и незаслуженным превосходством. Маюри был уверен, что шинигами нередко возвращается своими мыслями к забавному мальчишке. Или, по крайней мере, ему хотелось в это верить. Непонятно только, зачем.  
Парень понимал, что эти мысли абсурдны, но зависть уже успела оформиться и стать иссиня-чёрной. Он завидовал всему: восхищению и уважению, с которым относились к Урахаре-сенсею; силе и уверенности, которые он проявил в экстренной ситуации; знаниям, которыми офицер, несомненно, обладал и превосходно жонглировал. Но ничего. Ему, Маюри, недолго осталось: ещё четыре года обучения, - а там уж он постарается, чтобы путь от рядового в капитаны оказался максимально коротким и прямым. И где-то в конце этого пути свершится месть: он станет всем тем, чем сейчас является Кисуке, уничтожит его… или нет, таких «противников» надо беречь. Он его поймает, заспиртует и будет каждый день в гордом одиночестве любоваться на него, смакуя свою победу.  
\- Эй, Златовласка, не надоело на себя любоваться? – раздался из-за спины грубый голос.  
\- Дзюро-кун, тебе что-то нужно? – увы, на каждом курсе есть такие: либо чересчур мускулистые, либо обладатели чересчур влиятельного рода и тугого кошелька. Дзюро принадлежал к последним: нахал считал, что за деньги можно купить всё, и вёл себя соответственно. Как ни странно, он до сих пор не обжёгся.  
\- Да вот, всё на тебя засматриваюсь. Холодные ночи нынче, да и одному спать невесело. Хорошо было бы, постарайся ты меня согреть, - тон был таким, точно парнишка знал, что получит требуемое. Однако, предмет вожделения его ожиданий не оправдал.  
\- Не постараюсь, - и отвернулся.  
На плечо легла тяжелая рука.  
Маюри мысленно ругнулся: кидо в студенческом общежитии применять запрещено, а двое на одного – Дзюро без прихвостня не являлся – это слишком. Учитывая тот факт, что особо хорошим бойцом Куротсучи не был. Что ж, валяться ему с подбитой мордой, как пить дать. Обернулся: улыбка расплылась в гримасу презрения.  
Интересно, как бы поступил в этом случае Урахара-сенпай? Или поступал, когда был студентом… У него, наверняка, отбоя не было от таких вот… И сейчас, небось, нет. Точно ведь – спит с фукутайчо двенадцатого отряда. И с тайчо. И ещё с половиной Готей 13…   
Маюри не понимал, отчего так навинчивает себя, и какая ему разница, с кем там спит Кисуке. Но по нервам неприятно полосовала ощетинившаяся зубьями плеть…  
Горечь стояла в горле. А Дзюро нанес первый удар. Бесхитростно, прямо в лоб. Маюри, конечно же, блокировал его и при этом почувствовал под ладонью холод стали. Вдоль запястья противника неожиданно появилась ярко-алая линия. Дзюро застыл, ошарашено пытаясь понять, как это ему посмели сперва не подчиниться, потом противостоять, а под конец и вовсе – ранить. Непозволительно!  
Маюри и сам пришел в замешательство. Ощущение под пальцами исчезло… А Дзюро стал заваливаться назад. Не понимая, в чем дело, его сподручный подхватил «начальника» и со злостью посмотрел на парня:  
\- Ты что сделал, скотина безродная?!  
Ну уж точно – ты-то из слуг благородных кровей. Маюри ухмыльнулся своим мыслям и коротко сообщил, игнорируя вопрос:  
\- Позову врача. Одного пинка, чтобы привести в чувство этого слабонервного, не хватит. И вышел из общей ванной, всё ещё гадая, что же произошло.

Дежурному по общежитию Маюри сообщил об инциденте, конечно же, не сомневаясь, что ему же и влетит по первое число: врал Дзюро виртуозно, и в своей виновности с его слов можно не сомневаться. Но пока что было всё равно.  
Куда важнее то, что дежурный тут же вызвал врача: диагноз будет поставлен и, несомненно, сообщен «крайнему» перед взысканием наказания. Пожалуй, всё не так уж и плохо. Обдумав произошедшее, Куротсучи понял, что, скорее всего, это было первое явление его занпакто. При удачном стечении обстоятельств, он узнает некоторые способности своего духовного меча. У многих на это уходят годы. У некоторых шинигами занпакто пробуждается так, что они проводят в медчасти внеплановые каникулы. А есть ещё и те, кто никогда не смогут пробудить свой занпакто. По-крайней мере, в две последние категории Маюри уже не попал.

***

В эту ночь Урахара спал плохо. Часа в три ему вконец надоело мучаться. Взяв меч, он вышел из казарм, намереваясь прийти в себя за внеплановой тренировкой. В додзе царил полумрак: ночь была светлой. Мужчина широко раздвинул седзи и достал меч из ножен.  
Мягко светила полная пузатая луна, а в маленьком внутреннем дворике цвела бледными цветами черемуха, посаженная не так давно по просьбе фукутайчо двенадцатого отряда. Она отчего-то любила непритязательные цветы этого растения. Белые соцветия отдавали чистотой и холодом, а пахли сладко. Запах их больше походил на амбре яда, чем аромат цветов.  
В ту ночь к Урахаре приходила Бенихиме. Легкой бело-алой тенью, сплетенной из его домыслов, ощущений и кисеи рейацу. Она легла на узкой энгава, опершись на локти, а Урахара продолжал выполнять ката, не пробуждая даже шикая. Но Бенихиме всё равно оставалась здесь: смотрела на него раздевающим взглядом. Она всегда так смотрит. А редкому взгляду Урахары и снимать-то с неё нечего: одежды своенравная красавица не носит.  
Она нарушила молчание только когда уже начало светать. Сварливым недовольным голосом она сказала:  
\- Сегодня родился странный занпакто.  
Урахара опустил катану и вышел на энгава, внимательно слушая.  
\- Правда?  
\- Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, Кисуке, - Бенихиме пыталась злиться. Но и он, и она знали, что на него злиться долго невозможно. – Сегодня родился занпакто того мальчишки.  
Урахара удивленно изогнул бровь.  
\- Откуда ты…  
\- Знаю и всё. Учти, я с этим младенцем нянчиться не буду.  
Мужчина взлохматил волосы на затылке. Не то, чтобы он что-то планировал на тему парнишки… Всего лишь интересовался изредка его успехами и посмеивался, понимая, что однажды этот злой сорванец окажется в двенадцатом.  
Урахара на секунду спустился в сад и тут же вернулся, держа в руке тонкую веточку с цветами черемухи. Он осторожно пристроил трофей в пушистые волосы Бенихиме.  
\- И всё-таки не понимаю я, о чем ты, красавица.  
Она лишь горько вздохнула: мол, что с тобой сделаешь, и медленно растаяла, одарив на прощание мягкой улыбкой. Цветы тихо упали на доски веранды.  
Кисуке не понимал женщин. Абсолютно. Он чувствовал, что Бенихиме ревновала. Но к чему? К кому? Не к мальчишке же. Он всего лишь игрушка. И то, Кисуке сам ещё не решил, стоит ли начинать эту игру.  
Ох… Женщины не любят делиться.  
Это Урахара знал точно.


	5. Лекция третья. Четыре года спустя. Тонкая игра. Леспедеца.

Маюри не признался бы в этом никому, но он с нетерпением ждал начала курса прикладного использования артефактов. Он не сознавался даже себе, но … Мальчишка собирался показать шинигами, смотревшему на него сверху вниз, своё превосходство. Ну, Урахара-сенпай, а на каком курсе Вы обнаружили свой занпакто? Пора бы признать, что…  
Что признать, Маюри и сам не знал. Но жгучая зависть, замешанная на непонятной привязанности, крепла если не день ото дня, то год от года точно…  
Когда же в аудиторию зашел пузатый близорукий шинигами и сообщил, что он будет читать курс, мальчишка побелел от бешенства. Ему казалось, что Кисуке снова над ним смеется. «Увидеть меня хочешь, мальчишка? Сразиться? Только если в остроумии. Да и то, уж извини, подождать придется».  
Мало кто удивился, когда нелюдимый, но лучший студент потока поднялся и вышел, не сказав ни слова объяснения преподавателю. Староста попытался как-то сгладить ситуацию, объяснив, что тому, скорей всего, стало нехорошо. Лектор же особого внимания не обратил.  
Маюри спешил прочь из душных весною залов. Эта лекция была последней вегодня. Учебник по предмету он прочитал уже давно. А вот в библиотеке Сейрейтея, в которую доступ был открыт только с четвертого курса, ещё много более содержательных книг, которые вполне сносно помогут унять злость, не имевшую под собой весомых оснований. Что же до призрачных... О призрачных стоило забыть без оглядки.

***

\- Кто последний, тот на отработку! – объявила Йоруичи и сорвалась с места.  
Вообще-то, отработка и так была его. И богиня скорости тут уж точно ничем, кроме своей шебутной компании, помочь – или помешать? – не могла: в органической химии она смыслила только на кулинарном уровне – и то в очень скромных размерах. Но отработка – не волк, в лес не убежит. А неугомонную девицу уже не поймать. Кисуке сорвался с места, следуя по тонкой дорожке, оставленной её рейацу: она ведь развеется через пару секунд.  
След привел в библиотеку. Отчего-то Урахара не удивился: едва полдень, только начало учебного года… Состав Готей 13 упорно брал книги на руки, отчего-то предпочитая шумные казармы безмолвным читальным залам, а учащиеся ещё не начали интересоваться дополнительной литературой. Немноголюдное заведение в данную пору. И наследницу клана Шихоин тут точно искать не станут. Шинигами мелькнул на входе и вошел в книгохранилище. Смотритель не удивился: кто-кто, а офицеры двенадцатого отряда тут не редкость. Первого же «интервента» он просто не заметил.  
\- Йоруичи-сааан? Ты, всё-таки, решила мне помочь? – рассмеялся Кисуке, начиная чинно вышагивать вдоль огромных книжных стеллажей, ожидая, когда на него упадет какой-нибудь сильно толстый, но не особо занимательный том: будущая глава Секретных Служб любила экшн не только в жизни, но и в литературе, а потому теорию своим вниманием не удостаивала.

Маюри подумал, что ему померещилось. Но когда за одной вспышкой последовала вторая, он понял, что нет. Проверить не мешало бы, кто с помощью шунпо в библиотеку ходит. Тем более, что в книгохранилище послышались тихие голоса. Мальчишка вышел из читального зала.

Источник голосов обнаружился в секции органической химии.  
\- Кисуке, а так точно бывает? – голос был слегка грубоватым, но определенно женским.  
Маюри осторожно выглянул из-за стеллажа и увидел смуглую девушку с фиолетовыми волосами и желтыми глазами, крутящую в руках какое-то издание с богатыми иллюстрациями. За ней стоял его «давнишний знакомец» и сосредоточенно изучал корешки книг.  
\- А что, на практике не получалось? – отрешенно откликнулся мужчина. Раз уж он оказался в библиотеке, пусть даже не своего отряда, то почему бы не уточнить пару формул и процессов, чтобы работа была сделана хотя бы в голове…  
А Йоруичи в своем репертуаре: дочитывает последний экземпляр очередной книжки с эротическими картинками. Они оба знали, что половина из этих поз – выдумка, а смысл книги, вообще-то, в обосновании фразы «секс есть способ доказать свою любовь через абсолютное уважение к партнеру и доставление ему всепоглощающего удовольствия», но ей нравилось дурачиться.  
А ещё рядом маячила знакомая, пока что не особо сильная рейацу… Все-таки, в зале кто-то был. Урахара снял с полки пыльный и нелюбимый студентами талмуд, нашёл в нём нужную страницу.

\- Сейчас проверим, - решительно заявила девица. Выхватив том у Кисуке из рук и кинув книги на пол, она резким движением прижала мужчину к стеллажу.  
Желтые глаза лихорадочно блестели: Йоруичи знала, что у них есть зрители.  
Целовалась она жадно и умело. И Кисуке практически растаял под этим напором, притягивая девушку к себе за узкую талию.

Маюри покраснел, но глаз оторвать не мог от этого чувственного сплетения губ, от плотно прижимающихся друг к другу тел, от ловких пальцев мужчины, чувственно оглаживающих спину девушки… Отвратительно горько было наблюдать за этим поцелуем. И в то же время, не было сил исчезнуть. Почему? Он не понимал.

Йоруичи с легким стоном сожаления оторвалась от губ Кисуке и провела тонкую влажную дорожку языком по его шее. А он посмотрел поверх её головы и, сфокусировав взгляд, ухмыльнулся Маюри.  
«А я знал, что ты здесь!».  
Тот зарделся ещё больше и резво покинул свой наблюдательный пункт.

Девушка прыснула со смеху, почувствовав, как мальчишку точно ветром сдуло из книгохранилища. Он попытался снова вернуться в читальный зал и сделать вид, что ничего не видел - но через пару минут понял: бесполезно бороться с собой и своими мыслями. И удалился вовсе.   
Урахара тоже не сдержался: парень был жутко забавным. Поверить в эту комедию… Впрочем, весь Готей 13 верил! А вот в простую крепкую дружбу между мужчиной и женщиной верить отказывался. Ну что тут поделать!  
\- Слушай, а он что? Того? – Йоруичи, наконец, отсмеялась.  
\- Чего? – попытался не понять Урахара.  
\- Ооо… Кисуке-сан, Вы совсем не умеете лгать. По крайней мере, мне.  
Мужчина изобразил раздосадованную мину.  
Но был доволен.  
Маюри-кууун… Ты уже попал в сеть.

Перед библиотекой алели кусты леспедецы. Тройчатые листья, едва заметные под плотным пологом розовых цветов, еле слышно шуршали, когда налетал легкий ветерок. Бледно-пурпурное море мягко колыхалось и завораживало…


	6. Лекция четвертая. Сорок три года спустя. «Отражение». Всего лишь одна орхидея.

… пара месяцев до …  
Лейтенант двенадцатого отряда была личностью творческой, легко увлекающейся и постоянно находящейся в состоянии размышления, моделирования и теоретических размышлений. То есть, в легкой рассеянности.  
\- Кисуке-сан! – она увидела скрывшийся за поворотом белобрысый затылок. Кажется, в их отряде только один блондин.  
Маюри скрипнул зубами и выглянул из-за угла.  
\- Ох, извини.  
\- Ничего, Като-фукутайчо. Разрешите идти?  
\- Да, конечно.  
Лейтенанту и в самом деле был нужен Урахара. Опять в его новой разработке сбой. И, кажется, намеренный.

***

«Ненавижу! Как долго меня будут путать с этой сволочью! Раз за разом, раз за разом! Уважать его и недооценивать меня!!!»  
Пальцы щипало, кожа на голове, казалось, оплывала, но требуемый результат медленно, да верно достигался. Маюри шипел от боли, но не отступал: пусть реактив хоть всё волосы вытравит к чертовой матери, только … только!!!  
Только - не быть похожим на Урахару-фукутайчо. Теперь это стало и вовсе невыносимым. Теперь, когда этот наглец носил лейтенантский шеврон!  
\- Маюри, может, не стоит? – Чизу не понимал, что плохого в белом цвете волос.  
Нет, Чизу не был другом. Всего лишь шинигами, который изредка прикрывал спину на заданиях и постоянно ошивался рядом. Со всеми остальными членами отряда отношения у Куротсучи так и не сложились. Даже после того, как он получил звание офицера. Особенно после этого.  
\- Нет!! – выкрикнул он.  
Чизу флегматично пожал плечами.  
\- Твоё дело. Будешь, как отморозки из одиннадцатого или жертва неудачного эксперимента…  
Он зевнул.  
Маюри покачал головой: да какая разница! – и глянул в мутное зеркало напротив.  
На скальпе и коже лба выступил тонкий слой крови. Волосы изрядно потемнели, напоминая более всего ночное небо.  
Синий. Замечательно! 

\- Группа А, выход на грунт в Киото; группа Б, 44 район Руконгая, там прорыв Холлоу, - у Урахары-фукутайчо, оказывается, четкий командный голос, - и поймайте мне что-нибудь занятное.   
Но привычки всё те же, шутовские.   
– …Группа В, совет 46ти затеял глобальный субботник, библиотека Сейрейтея и её «должники» - ваши, - плац медленно пустеет, – Шики-чан, разберись, наконец, со своим неспокойным зверинцем. Куротсучи ко мне. Остальные свободны.  
Лейтенант ухмыляется, машет ручкой отряду и, развернувшись на пятках, направляется в штаб.

На столе лейтенанта развернула свои нежно-фиолетовые лепестки с темными, почти черными, прожилками, огромная лилия. От неё несёт свежестью. Её красота эфемерна. Она - как напоминание о тщетности суетных метаний перед лицом неизбежной смерти. Но она завораживает и кажется настолько прекрасной, что уже и не пугает вовсе.  
Маюри чихает.  
Слишком резкий запах… Аллергия порой спасает от смерти в объятиях мыслей.

Урахара-фукутайчо официально делает вид, что, наконец, заметил офицера.  
\- За трату казенного имущества, - лейтенант неопределенно тычет пальцем куда-то в потолок, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг. Видимо, метит в шевелюру подчиненного, - полагается штраф, - смеющиеся глаза поднимаются от ровных столбцов и смотрят чертовски внимательно.  
Маюри медленно начинает краснеть под этим взглядом: какое же ребячество! Он не мог быть уверен, что «нововведения» в его организме ограничатся лишь изменением пигментации волосяной луковицы. Играть так со своим же здоровьем, лишь бы… лишь бы… Против воли становится стыдно. Когда его щеки по цвету преодолевают лимит розового, прямая нитка губ кривится в дружелюбной улыбке:  
– Но, вообще-то, тебе идёт.  
Щеки всё-таки стали пунцовыми. Какого!!  
Однако, Урахара-фукутайчо не даёт сказать ни слова, поднимает со стола пару листов и, вытянув руку с ним вверх, комментирует:  
\- Приказ о переводе нашего пятого офицера в седьмой отряд. Заключение о смерти нашего четвертого офицера: Менос Гранде хоть и отступил, но … - улыбка стала то ли скорбной, то ли лукавой. – Итак, четвертый офицер двенадцатого отряда, держи марку! Можешь идти, Маюри-кууун!  
Он снова обращается к отчетам.  
Остается только исчезнуть.

«Четвертый офицер… Не так много и осталось. Только третий! А там – там уже Вы, Урахара-сан! Я не буду ждать, пока Вы уступите мне дорогу. Поверьте, сил превзойти Вас мне хватит с лихвой.  
А будоражащей легкости и порывистого полушутливого протеста в мыслях, вызываемых отсутствием субординации с Вашей стороны… Той сладкой дымки, которая потекла по телу при виде Вашей улыбки, после Вашего комплимента… Её нет! Для меня – нет!! Это не препятствие!!! Я Вас ненавижу!!!! Уничтожу!!!!!»

Фукутайчо двенадцатого отряда довольно улыбнулся. Мальчишка запутался в сети окончательно. Марионетка.  
Вот только Бенихиме опять бухтит.  
Ох, родная! Ты же одна единственная. Совершенная. Неповторимая. Моя! И я – твой.  
Абсолютно.


	7. Лекция пятая. Шестьдесят один год спустя. Враг моего врага. Каштаны.

Маюри знал все движения Урахары-фукутайчо: помнил их до малейшего нюанса. Не раз, не два, не сотню он видел их. Он знал все о лейтенанте двенадцатого отряда: от характера до увлечений и предпочтений в исследованиях… Всё. Тот не делал из себя никакой тайны и, стоило лишь проявить интерес к его личности, с удовольствием болтал на эту тему. Но не было сомнений, что он не говорил и десятой доли правды.  
Куротсучи всегда замечал огромную пропасть между ним и собой. Даже будучи третьим офицером. Даже изнуряя себя постоянными тренировками, проглатывая тонны информации, соглашаясь на самые бесперспективные и рискованные проекты. Стремясь, стремясь, стремясь... достигая того же совершенства. Едва он успевал забраться на поставленную планку, лейтенант, сам того, вероятно, не замечая, ставил ему новую.  
Амбициозный шинигами сходил с ума: вот он, враг. Протяни руку и ударь! Грань так тонка. Но, точно голодный и злой пес, лишь тоскливо подвывал, понимая, что цепь слишком коротка, чтобы добраться до горла дразнящего его наглеца.  
Убить его в спину? Невозможно. Ниже своего достоинства. И просто – невозможно. А потом – новая насмешка в этих умных глазах. Страшны не презрение, не наказание, не унижение, а смех, точно над ребенком. Кисуке всегда смеется над ним так, будто имеет право. Нет, Маюри должен доказать, кто победил в этом противостоянии!.. Только поединок. Честный. У тебя нет права!  
Урахара. Неважно, сколько придётся ждать, сколько придётся изучать тебя, но … Однажды я узнаю, где твоё слабое место. Однажды.

А в Сейрейтей в разгаре лето. Шелестят своими широкими листьями каштаны - величаво тянутся зеленью к солнцу, создавая уютную тень. Изредка ветер срывает с их веток цветы. Приятный сладкий запах течет вдоль каштановых аллей. Этот аромат и жара вконец разморили не только стан шинигами, но и всё Общество Душ. Все слоняются сонные и ленивые, плюя на любую работу.  
Все, кроме…  
Маюри был искренне рад, что каштаны остались в его прошлом: на аллеях Академии. О том, что они маячат в его будущем - во внутреннем дворике Зала Собраний Капитанов - он пока что не размышлял.

Документации двенадцатого отряда хватило бы на весь Готей 13 – да и еще бы осталось. Как с ней справлялась одна Като-фукутайчо, Маюри понять не мог. Урахара-фукутайчо, например, не справлялся. Или делал вид, что не справляется.  
По крайней мере, разбирать полугодовые завалы он предпочитал в обществе Маюри.  
У третьего офицера двенадцатого отряда были вполне обоснованные подозрения касательно разделения труда. Впрочем, лейтенант всегда прав. Лейтенант не прав только тогда, когда спорит с капитаном. Армейская истина.  
Куротсучи усердно заполнял формы, пытаясь не замечать ничего вокруг.

Кисуке сверлил взглядом синюю макушку, благостно потягивая зелёный чай - так отчаянно пахнущий жасмином, что у Маюри, должно быть, слегка кружилась голова. Либо ему хотелось чихнуть, но он сдерживался. Он вообще, как успел заметить Урахара, был чертовски чувствителен к мягким запахам: на едкие запахи реактивов внимания не обращал, а вот на едва заметное дуновение духов Като-тайчо реагировал чиханием. На самом деле, это просто замечательно, когда у тебя капитан – женщина. Очень помогает…  
Но сейчас фукутайчо был увлечен тонким, всё ещё мальчишеским изгибом шеи, чуть ли не эфемерными пальцами, аккуратно держащими стило и выводящими им слегка нервные иероглифы, напряженной позой… Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как мальчик перепутал аудитории? Десяток? Полвека? Пожалуй, последнее вернее. Лет шестьдесят. Слишком быстро он несется вперед... Так и не вырос, хотя и выглядит уже как мужчина. Всё такой же – злой, угловатый, резкий, не принадлежащий никому и ничему. Амбициозный, целеустремленный, умный, но – ограниченный своей одержимостью. Ущербный в своей ненависти. Жалкий в своём желании быть на чужом месте.  
Кисуке не собирался его лечить. Но успокоить – мог. Подсадить на своё внимание, как на наркотик.

Вчера Бенихиме была вне себя: сказала, что этот сосунок шептал, будто убьет её и его.  
Вчера Бенихиме не хватило просто слов. Женщины бесконечно прекрасны, но столь же неудержимы в своем гневе. Хорошо хоть, ревность свою оставила.  
Вчера Кисуке топил её возмущение в своих поцелуях. А сегодня ломило всё тело. Бенихиме не умела любить без боли и мучений… Прекрасная!

Кисуке ухмыльнулся и потер шею, чувствуя как саднит пара особенно глубоких царапин на «загривке»... Рука Маюри дернулась, иероглиф вышел совсем кривым, но головы офицер не поднял.  
Надеется поскорее закончить работу и убраться с глаз человека, взгляд которого вызывает одновременно странное возбуждение, требующее продолжения «пытки», и желание убить своего внимательного владельца.  
Маюри раз за разом выбирал последнее.  
Кисуке однажды выбрал первое. И быть сверху он разрешал лишь Бенихиме.

В рамки седзи учтиво постучали. Урахара весь подобрался, точно хищник при лёгком дуновении опасности.  
Вот так - спокойно, чинно и в то же время угрожающе - стучал только один шинигами во всём Готей 13. Такой же наглый, решительный, уверенный, умный и любящий риск, как и он сам, Кисуке. Вот только скрывается это всё глубоко, под тысячами живых личин, под великолепной игрой. Интересно, кто-нибудь ещё понимает, каков ты, Айзен Соуске?..  
\- Проходи, - поза всё ещё вальяжна, голос всё ещё посмеивается. Но глубоко внутри воцарилась собранность. Седзи разъезхались, являя приятную улыбку фукутайчо пятого отряда. И лишь краешек левого уголка губ дернулся. На миг, на полсекунды… Понял, что сегодняшний его визит будет окрашен лишь красивой пикировкой и великолепным чаем, а не информацией и доверием. Уж прости, Айзен, привычки пользоваться окружающими и держать врагов ближе, чем друзей, свойственны не только тебе.  
– Рад, рад. Я как раз с делами закончил. Угостить тебя чаем?  
Айзен приветливо улыбнулся, косо посмотрев на Маюри, проявляя лишь легкую заинтересованность, хотя наверняка был недоволен: он не любил, когда при их разговорах присутствовали посторонние, - и любезно согласился на предложение…  
Вторая чашка, предназначенная было офицеру, вскоре грела ладони Айзена-фукутайчо.  
Смех, уловки и споры – фехтование не на жизнь, а на смерть. Впрочем, Урахара всегда считал это чуть больше шуткой, чем следовало…

Внутри всё бурлит, разливая по телу приятное возбуждение. Мягкое, но неотступное противостояние… Урахара находил эти милые беседы в поисках слабых мест друг друга чертовски увлекательным времяпрепровождением. Он, несомненно, считал человека, дарящего ему эти минуты то ликования, то самобичевания за досадные оплошности, своим другом. Возможно, даже больше…  
Айзен Соуске. Давно пора отдалить тебя, но ведь мы оба слишком любим ходить по лезвию меча.  
А Маюри уже битый час бьется с желанием бросить работу и выйти. Или …  
Урахара-фукутайчо чувствовал этот вороватый, но внимательный взгляд, шныряющий то по нему, то по его собеседнику. Взгляд полный ревности. Неужели?..

Айзен Соуске. Фукутайчо пятого отряда.  
Маюри небезосновательно считал, что он опасен. Чувствовал каким-то шестым чувством, но никогда не смог бы обосновать этого утверждения. Опасен, но не для всех. Не для Маюри. Для Урахары Кисуке. И это может стать проблемой.  
Враг врага не всегда друг. И в данном случае, не друг вовсе. Лучше бы тебя не было, Айзен Соуске. Ведь привилегия отобрать жизнь фукутайчо двенадцатого отряда принадлежит не тебе. Куротсучи очень не хотел отбивать свою «жертву», но… Если придется, он уничтожит и Айзена Соуске. А Кисуке умрет только от его, Маюри, руки!


	8. Лекция шестая. Шестьдесят два года спустя. Смех. Кровь тоже умеет цвести.

Под офисом двенадцатого отряда и ещё пары строений, о которых далеко не всё командование в Готее 13 извещено, тянутся длинные коридоры, ведущие в тысячи комнат: лаборатории, склады, полигоны, узкоспециализированные библиотеки… Запертые, открытые, официальные, секретные, мифические, несуществующие.  
Урахара-фукутайчо любил посмеиваться: если бы только сотайчо или Совет 46 увидели одну сотую этих помещений, весь отряд, вместе с рядовыми, не допущенными ни в одну из этих комнат, пошёл бы под трибунал и Сокиоку.  
Маюри нравилось это – знать то, о чем другие даже не догадываются; делать то, о чем другие даже не помышляют; лезть под табличку «Запрещено». Это дает и власть, и удовольствие, и…

Из темноты коридора на него что-то неслось. Молниеносно и целеустремленно, жадно глотая воздух «почти-свободы». И какой-то шинигами не может остановить его!  
Маюри встретил неизвестное существо выпадом занпакто. Это оказался простой Пустой. Видимо, кто-то не запер клетку с подопытной «крысой» на все замки. Звон о костяной нарост Пустого и… череп не раскололся, но принялся всасывать лезвие меча. Лапы Холлоу выпустили когти.  
\- Ашисоджи, Джи… - когти впились под диафрагму, боль резанула по всему телу, заставляя рефлекторно сжаться каждую мышцу, и имя занпакто потонуло в стоне.  
Вопль. Но не его, не Маюри. Слишком громкий и в другой тональности, нежели голос офицера. Когти исчезают, меч падает на пол и, звеня, отскакивает к стене. Его тело устремляется вслед - но осесть на холод камня не дают сильные руки.  
\- Хромает реакция, третий офицер, хромает. Кхм… - мягкий смеющийся голос над ухом, едва ощутимый запах полыни. Неудержимо хочется чихать. Голова кружится: пусть Пустой и не успел разорвать его в клочки, но дыра в животе способна выпустить достаточно крови для своевременной кончины.

Кровь пахнет медью. Остро, приторно, притягательно. Кровь пахнет страданием, жизнью и теплом. И расцветает алым.  
На кровь у Маюри никогда не было аллергии.

Урахара-фукутайчо осторожно уложил офицера на пол и принялся «залатывать» дыры в его рейацу своей. Маюри казалось, что его опускают в беспокойную теплую воду. Она окутывает мягким одеялом. Хочется закрыть глаза, чтобы ощущать, как она скользит вдоль тела. Куротсучи никогда такого не чувствовал. У четвертого отряда рейацу была стерильной: чистой, успокаивающей, но неощущаемой. А от исцеляющих формул Кисуке веяло движением, тихим шепотом и какой-то лихорадочной уверенностью в своих силах. Боль испуганно отступила практически сразу. Легкая немощь продержалась ещё миг. А потом вскипела гордость третьего офицера, опозорившегося перед ненавистным начальством. Вцепилась в горло и не дала сказать ни слова. А Кисуке снова рассмеялся:  
\- Я смотрю, благодарности мне от тебя не дождаться. Что ж, сам возьму. У тебя сегодня в девять личная тренировка. Будем отрабатывать твою… «реакцию».  
Он смеялся - заливисто, довольно…  
Куротсучи неприязненно скинул с себя руки спасителя. Наверняка, эта мерзость, скакавшая по коридору, именно его рук дело. Офицер поспешил уйти.

Маюри никогда не признался бы себе, что любил смех Урахары-фукутайчо, и мечтал, что однажды они будут смеяться вместе, как равные. Мечтал и понимал, что это – несбыточная мечта. Хотя бы потому, что она противоречила его собственным намерениям и была окрашена ноткой симпатии, этой мечте никогда не суждено сбыться.  
Но на тренировку он всё же предпочёл явиться.

В додзе было пусто. Неудивительно – уже относительно поздно, да ведь это и двенадцатый отряд, в котором считалось зазорным тратить свободное время на махание мечом среди старшего состава. Ну, а младший везде одинаков: ленив, если не амбициозен.  
Маюри отчего-то удивился, когда не увидел лейтенанта в зале. Тот, впрочем, долго себя ждать не заставил: вот слышатся шаги на узкой энгава, и в сумерках мерцает довольная улыбка. Куротсучи не мог не заметить, что выглядит Кисуке, как кот, наевшийся сметаны - но причины такого благодушия выявить не мог. В конце концов, к голому зубоскальству у фукутайчо склонности не было. Лейтенант остановился, не дойдя пары метров до входа в додзе.  
\- Пойдём, - мягкий, спокойный, но приказ.  
Нельзя не повиноваться, да, честно говоря, и не хочется перечить: эта улыбка выпивает все силы к противостоянию, когда лейтенант находится рядом. Да… Рядом с Кисуке Маюри всё ещё чувствовал себя ребенком в шатре факира: ему показывали такие чудеса… Он был готов едва ли не молиться на этого фокусника.  
Урахара идет прочь и что-то тихо напевает, помахивая отставленной в сторону рукой. Узкая кисть, выразительная ладонь и тонкие пальцы. Хотелось подойти, сграбастать в кулак и сжать, давя это едва ли не женское изящество, наделенное непозволительно большой силой и властью. Сломать, вырвать из горла стон боли! Маюри не понимал, как человек с руками шута мог быть превосходным лейтенантом (скрывая свой вполне капитанский уровень рейацу), великолепным ученым и азартным естествоиспытателем. Он был всем, чем хотелось стать. И в то же время – недостижимой звездой, ослепляющей своей наглостью и дружелюбием при всем своем отдалении.  
Глядя на шинигами, вызывавшего в нем столь противоречивые чувства, Маюри опять задумался и не заметил, как они вышли из расположения отряда и приблизились к Садам Сейрейтея.


	9. Лекция седьмая. Не так уж и важно, сколько лет… Сады Сейрейтея. Сакура.

Неизвестно, чьей волей разбитые, в Сейрейтее раскинулись огромные сады. Иначе как Садами Сейрейтея не именуемые, потому, что назвать это великолепие по-другому язык не поворачивался, несмотря на не оригинальность идеи. Только это наименование звучало достаточно царственно и гармонично, чтобы соответствовать сказочной атмосфере данного места.  
Их нет на картах, их не существует ни в одном официальном документе, их нет по сути и по территории: в них можно гулять день, ночь и следующий день, но так и не пройти от края до края. Они точно существуют в другом измерении.  
Здесь можно было любоваться цветением самых различных растений, в любое время года, - хоть каждый из бывавших здесь мог бы присягнуть, что когда цвели, скажем, хризантемы, деревьев сакуры не было и в помине. Но стоило наступить ранней весне - и в Садах кружили голову бледные лепестки, а вот кусты золотых цветов исчезали.  
Урахара готов был памятник поставить тому, кто основал Сады Сейрейтея - если бы знал имя благодетеля его личного и многих других любителей гармонии природы, романтики, тишины и много чего еще. Кисуке лелеял идею однажды набраться-таки наглости и поинтересоваться у сотайчо, не его ли рук творение - а если не его, то чьих. Но пока что благоразумие и некоторый трепет перед старейшим шинигами в Обществе Душ сдерживали его порывы. Все остальные подходы он уже перепробовал: ни Укитаке-тайчо, ни Кераку-тайчо не знали ничего о создателе этого великолепия, хотя оба были завсегдатаями «заведения». В Сады приходили многие шинигами, но встретить тут кого-либо было затруднительно: точно кто-то выстилал для тебя на входе путь, который не смел пересечься с другими. Впрочем, Урахара этот ребус решил: если сумеешь понять, какое место наиболее подходит тому или иному шинигами, сможешь дождаться его там без проблем. И всё же, он ходил сюда не для того, чтобы наблюдать за другими, но ища того же уединения и тишины.  
Здесь Бенихиме говорила охотнее всего… Здесь они с ней и «познакомились».  
Фукутайчо остановился, сойдя с основной аллеи к небольшому домику, непонятно что делавшему здесь.   
Тогда всё было, как в сказке. Однокурсники шептали, что это вовсе не хорошая идея: лезть в Сейрейтей ночью. А Кисуке было все равно: его тянуло за неприступные стены магнитом. Тогда Джиданбо ещё не охранял входа… Но до цели Урахара не дошёл. «Задержался» в лесу между общежитиями Академии и полигонами Секретных Служб… Тогда была ранняя весна.  
Тогда тоже цвела сакура…

… и ночь была безлунной. Темно, тихо и покойно. Облетающие лепестки кругом. Аллея началась внезапно и совсем не собиралась заканчиваться. Через полчаса пути по прямой Урахара готов был признать, что слегка заплутал: такой длинной аллеи он ни на одной карте не помнил. Он развернулся, собираясь обратно, и увидел где-то в глубине беседку. Кажется, в ней кто-то сидел.  
«Призрак, - подумалось ему тогда, когда он приблизился ко входу в строение. – Но до чего же красивый призрак».  
Он едва ли сумел различить что-либо, кроме контуров её тела и внимательного голодного взгляда. Но вот она точно прочла его мысли - и отрицательно качнула головой.  
\- Бенихиме, - сказала она, если ветер и тишина умеют говорить.  
Читай по губам, если умеешь. Лови слоги в воздухе, ежели сможешь. Чувствуй их своими губами, коли осмелишься.  
Она растаяла в воздухе.  
Кисуке только покачал головой, нисколько не удивляясь своей бурной фантазии.  
Ещё через два часа «прогулки», окончательно убедившись в своём топографическом кретинизме – или в злом гении, искажающем пространство, - он пришёл к выводу, что столь романтическое видение было вызвано не такими уж мудреными потребностями молодого тела… Но имя у призрака неимоверно прекрасное!

Маюри знал, что Сады существуют, но он не был любителем природы, не говоря уж о романтике, прогулках и прочей ерунде - а потому не знал пути в них. Для того, чтобы аллергия на все цветущее напомнила о себе, ему вполне хватало скромных садиков во внутренних дворах домов, роскошных зарослей на полигонах и женских духов, которые были, что и хорошо, редкими гостями в Готей 13, но, увы, гостили они именно в двенадцатом отряде.  
Но сейчас ранняя весна. Цветет сакура. Волшебный бледно розовый водопад кружит со всех сторон. Подталкиваемые легким ветерком опавшие лепестки вспархивают вверх, щекочут кожу, несут с собой нежный, едва заметный запах мечты.  
Маюри чихнул…

… недобро посмотрел на фукутайчо, медленно стал обнажать сталь меча.  
Он понял остановку по-своему.  
Похоже, этот мальчишка не хочет понимать того, что его окружает. Жутковато. Или же…  
Кисуке достал из-за пазухи небольшую бутылочку и протянул офицеру:  
\- Никогда не пробовал обратиться в четвертый отряд за лекарством? Аллергия вполне излечима, - он улыбнулся.  
Куротсучи принял пузырек и выпил его содержимое, стараясь не скорчить недовольную мину. Фукутайчо, как всегда, прав.  
Урахара грустно покачал головой, наблюдая за этой бессмысленной и злой решимостью, но тоже обнажил меч.  
\- Аши…  
\- Стоп! – Кисуке оборвал пробуждение занпакто, – Используя возможности меча -, по крайней мере, твоего меча - не добьешься улучшения реакции. Тут нужна голая сталь.  
Маюри кивнул, и Урахара подавил ещё одну улыбку. В конце концов, в какой-то момент мальчишка и его гордость могут не выдержать великолепного настроения фукутайчо.  
Они начали фехтовать. Через пятнадцать минут Урахаре стало ясно многое… От ненависти Маюри лично к его персоне до абсолютно противоположного чувства к нему же.  
\- Стоп, - мягко скомандовал фукутайчо; Маюри послушно остановился, – Знаешь, почему я привёл тебя именно сюда, зная о твоей нелюбви к подобным местам? Здесь проще сосредоточиться и раствориться в окружающем мире.  
Урахара понимал, что его рассуждения чересчур противоречивы. Но ему было всё равно, поймёт ли жертва, что её поймали. Он продолжил:  
\- Видишь, как опадают лепестки сакуры? Ты же можешь сказать, куда упадет каждый из них, наблюдая за тем, как они движутся. Так и с противником: изучи его движения - и за миг до удара этот самый удар и увидишь.  
\- Но… Если ветер… - Куротсучи неуверенно влез в поэтические дебри, абсолютно ему чуждые. Кисуке подавил смех и ответил вполне серьёзно:  
\- Сейчас ветра нет. А потом - если поймёшь - сможешь справиться и с ураганом.  
Снова лязг стали; первые движения не вполне уверены, а потом у Маюри внезапно стало получаться. Кисуке старался не менять и не смешивать стили, постоянно следуя одному - но всё убыстрял и убыстрял движения. Офицер блокировал выпады без особого труда.  
\- Закрой глаза, - предложил лейтенант.  
Маюри странно взглянул на него, но повиновался. Мышцы его лица расслабились, мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз разгладились… Он стал необыкновенно, чертовски красивым. Настолько, что Кисуке чуть не пропустил его удар.  
Фукутайчо рассмеялся. Замер на пару секунд и атаковал снова. Маюри с трудом парировал после задержки, и лейтенант повторил такой выпад ещё пару раз. Конечно, офицер чувствовал его рейацу - но она была простым, не конкретизированным сгустком. Так что угадать движение и в самом деле было непросто. Что слышал в полной темноте Маюри?..

Куротсучи закрыл глаза. Но даже за смеженными веками видел ухмылку лейтенанта. Даже в темноте ему чудилось это по-мужски красивое лицо, по которому хотелось со всей дури вдарить и сбить с гибких губ насмешку, уничтожить сквозящее во взгляде превосходство - оно столь непозволительно шло ему, что хотелось… хотелось… Ведь убрать улыбку с лица можно не только ударом. А губы умеет не только сомнительно кривиться.  
Маюри запрещал себе думать об этом. Но сейчас, в темноте, в окружении мягкого сладкого, не вызывающего никакого дискомфорта запаха, в легком возбуждении от неплохой тренировки, в попытке угадать следующие движения лейтенанта… Не получалось сдержать себя.  
Почему?!

На фоне сакуры Бенихиме сложно заметить. Она неприязненно смотрит на своего мужчину, которого то терпеть не может, то боготворит. Какого черта он вытворяет? Пора бы уже наиграться, сломать и выкинуть эту тряпичную куклу с ехидным занпакто! Отвратительное существо, сочащееся ядом и ненавистью!  
Да, женщины не любят делиться. Но Кисуке не ломает такие интересные игрушки… По крайней мере, быстро.

Ещё пара удачных ударов, а потом… Выпад, Маюри поймал удар на лезвие, парировал. Кисуке должен был отступить - но вместо этого руки замирают внизу, сдерживая лезвие остановленного и всё ещё не освобожденного меча.  
Внезапно раздался мягкий смеющийся голос, сильная ладонь легла на затылок. И - чужое дыхание на губах:  
\- Угадай, что я сделаю сейчас…  
Нет времени даже открыть глаза. Нахальная улыбка трескается и опадает, её осколки тонут в требовательных прикосновениях губ фукутайчо.  
Маюри вскинул меч с явным намерением снести Урахаре голову, чтобы выпутаться из этого поцелуя, но лейтенант оказался намного проворней. Видимо, все его похвалы касательно успехов «ученика» были шелухой. Или же сам он обладал реакцией не в пример лучшей, и офицеру не достичь его уровня так быстро… Не важно.  
Запястья треснуло болью, пальцы разжались, выпуская рукоять занпакто, а между губ скользнул решительный язык. Маюри замер, боясь даже открыть глаза. Не зная, как унять всё бурю чувств, поднявшихся в нём с этим поцелуем, точно лепестки сакуры в рьяном порыве ветра. Ярость и злость, ненависть, вспыхнувшая алым цветком, неприязнь… Сейчас ему чисто физически было необходимо ударить Кисуке. Не оттолкнуть, но причинить боль, унизить, поставить на колени. Хотя в какой-то момент, когда мягкие подушечки пальцев стали медленно, ласкающе, спускаться с затылка вниз - вдоль шеи, щекоча напряженные мышцы, - Маюри готов был согласиться и на другую расстановку сил. До этой секунды он был уверен, что всю свою смутную и неясную симпатию к этому блондину он сможет утопить в иссушающей злобе. Сейчас он и представить боялся, сколько этой злобы потребуется, чтобы заставить своё желание замолкнуть. Он не мог ответить на поцелуй, но не решался и отстраниться. Куротсучи сомневался, что Урахара-фукутайчо не заметил легкой дрожи, пробежавшей по телу, когда пальцы мазнули по коже за ухом; сомневался, что был похож на статую в тот момент, когда ловкий язык покинул его рот, мягко облизнув губы, точно на прощанье.  
\- Нет, Маюри-кууун. Не угадал!  
Слишком много серьезности было в тоне, слишком много детской обиды...  
Куротсучи отчетливо чувствовал, как его тело отчаянно хочет снова ощущать прикосновения Кисуке, ещё раз позволить его губам… А гордость была лишь рада поддакнуть: Урахара хочет тебя, Маюри. Ты победил. По крайней мере, в этой битве.  
Кажется, офицер думал слишком долго. Лейтенант убрал меч в ножны, развернулся на пятках и, крутя в пальцах лепесток, походя подхваченный с земли, направился куда-то в глубь Садов, начиная напевать очередную песенку.  
Ну уж нет, Урахара Кисуке, это ты – не угадал!

За спиной едва слышны быстрые шаги: скорее, чувствуется само движение. Талию обвивают сильные руки, к спине прижимается изящное тело. Или, правильнее сказать, его прижимают к этой великолепной груди, не давая уйти? В основание шеи ударяется мерное, слегка подрагивающее дыхание, кожи едва касаются губы – то ли целуя, то ли случайно.  
\- Кисуке-сан… - полушепот. Полумольба.  
Тишина накрывает невесомым покрывалом. В ней лишь мягко шелестят листья сакуры и тяжело опускается где-то журавлик.  
Урахара довольно улыбается, не оборачиваясь. Улыбается, но не для Маюри. Для Бенихиме, застывшей у одного из деревьев. Её взгляд внимателен.  
Ну, теперь ты видишь, красавица?.. Он мой. Но я… Я принадлежу только тебе.  
«Хорошо, - полуулыбка в ответ. – Делай, как знаешь. Будь осторожнее: я ему не доверяю».  
Кисуке тоже не доверяет Маюри.  
И это делает игру ещё более увлекательной.

Маюри чувствовал, как нежно улыбнулся Кисуке.  
Возможно, этого будет довольно. Теперь ненавистный наглец принадлежит всецело тебе. Возможно, обладания будет достаточно для мести.  
И Куротсучи ещё крепче обнимает Урахару, чувствуя, как кожи касается успокаивающее тепло его ладоней.


	10. Эпилог

**Эпилог. Сейрейтей.**  
Куротсучи-тайчо с превеликим удовольствием убил бы затейника, перенесшего штаб отряда так, чтобы окна кабинета начальства выходили аккурат на Сады Сейрейтея. Убил бы, если бы мог. Но, как показала практика, Куротсучи Маюри не в силах уничтожить Урахару Кисуке. И не потому, что тот – на Грунте, а тайчо двенадцатого отряда вполне в Сейрейтее и считает ниже своего достоинства убивать потерявшего практически всю свою силу шинигами. На самом деле, он просто боится проиграть даже при таком раскладе.  
Слишком велика пропасть между ними.  
Урахара всегда будет сильнее, умнее, лучше – во всём. Это негласное соревнование, текущее уже столько лет, заранее проиграно Маюри. Просто потому, что, даже будучи изгнанником, Кисуке остается той вершиной, которую ненавидишь за её недостижимость, боготворишь за то, что она есть, и стремишься к ней, ведомый этим противоречием. А когда уже практически ступаешь на неё - она вновь взмывает вверх, вызывая новый приступ ярости и ненависти…  
  
Сейчас ранняя весна.  
В Садах медленно облетают с веток лепестки сакуры – бледно розовые и нежные. Сады слишком далеко, чтобы почувствовать запах, но Маюри знает: по ним стелется едва ощутимый, сладкий, завораживающий аромат… Точно дыхание Кисуке, его прикосновения, его поцелуи, его тело. Он подобен яду… Но как невообразимо хорошо им отравиться.  
Куротсучи проиграл с самого начала. Просто потому что Урахара никогда не был его. Просто потому что Маюри сам всегда принадлежал этому наглецу. Просто потому что…  
Потому что…  
Маюри не признает законы Сейрейтея. Потому что они отобрали у него единственное существо, которое он любит настолько всепоглощающе, что продал ему душу. Даже зная, уже много позднее, но зная, что сам – всего лишь игрушка.  
Быть куклой в этих непостоянных пальцах слишком приятно.  
Куротсучи-тайчо смотрит на цветущие Сады Сейрейтея и не может не вспоминать. В груди тоскливо щемит и ломается что-то. Подобно пытке, которая окончится только смертью.  
Никто не знает этого томящего нежного молчания. Никто, кроме Кисуке. А улыбка смертника скрыта под маской.  
Маюри должен помнить. А потому из офиса двенадцатого отряда по-прежнему видны Сады Сейрейтея.  
  
 **Эпилог. Грунт.**  
\- Хозяин совсем замечтался! – Джинта никогда не был безмолвным наблюдателем.  
Слышится звук хорошей затрещины и приглушенное шипение: «Тессай!». Уруру, как всегда, молчит.  
С этими игрушками проще, Маюри-кууун. Но не так интересно. Всё-таки, ты одна из самых любимых забав. И зря ты думаешь, что всё окончено.  
Почему бы тебе не спуститься ко мне на Грунт?..  
Улыбка Урахары самодовольна. Он знает, что скоро не останется времени сидеть без дела. Но будет возможность передать приглашение.  
Если честно, Кисуке очень устал жить здесь: пора возвращаться. Или нет?  
Пальцы нежно скользят вдоль ножен меча, которые теперь похожи на трость.  
Блондин снимает шляпу и ерошит волосы. Он чувствует руки на своих плечах, сплетающиеся в легкое объятие. Своенравная Бенихиме… Она оказалась достаточно сильной, чтобы являться к нему даже здесь, на Грунте. Даже тогда, когда не него наложили ограничитель, который не сломать.  
Пора возвращаться, любимая.  
Кисуке ловит её ладонь и нежно целует смертоносные пальцы.  
Пора напомнить о себе. Тем более, что о нас вовсе не забыли.  
Пора.


End file.
